lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Obella Martell
Obella Martella daughter of Doran, and Ellyrn Martell making her a member of House Martell. Obella Martell has three siblings in the form of Dorea, Leven , and Franzal Martell of which Franzal was killed during the Invasion of Westbridge, her sister Dorea is a leading member of the House Martell military forces alongside her other sister Leven of which both are excellent shots with a bow. Obella has been involved in a long time relationship with Robb Starke after the two met eachother during the Journey when Robb accompanied his father to Lucerne to meet with Andrew, and following the Invasion of Westbridge they were married in Stormwind. With Robb Starke she has one child in the form of Tollena Starke of whom is very young at the end of the Rise of Lucerne. Obella was born during the days of the War in France, and this meant that her uncle, and father returned to Lucerne as one of the few survivors of the Battle of Lyons , and her uncle the Lord of House Martell was drastically changed by the experiance. With this the case her father Doran became the defacto leader of House Martell, and it was Doran that begin training his children in the ways of conflict, as he forsaw that war was coming. In the Journey she wanted desperatly to take part but she was only allowed by her father to join him in the meetings and it was during these meetings that she first met Robb Starke, of whome she became enamored by and begin a relationship with. During the Civil War in Lucerne Obella was on the top floor of the house with her mother, and as such she took little part in the initial attack but did save her mother from an attacker that had managed to climb through the top floor window. Following this she took part in the Invasion of Westbridge, where she and her sisters became known as the "Sand Snakes" for their skill with stealthy killing. Following the Invasion of Westbridge it would be Rob Starke that would marry Obella Martell in a ceremony in Stormwind, and only a month after this they came to find she was pregnant with their first child. Robb and Obella would remain in Stormwind for two months spending time together for the first not having to rush, or worry about whatever task they were forced to do and it was the time of their lives. Obella would now be known as Obella Starke and would accompany Robb as he took command of the province of Noveria north of Westbridge. In Noveria Robb Starke was meant to prepare the province for Brann Starke who was going to be in control of the province once he reached the point that they felt he could handle the position. While commanding Noveria Robb Starke would fortify the area, and would become known for leading the province in the Battle of Saalfeld. At the Battle of Saalfeld Robb Starke would route the army of Tevinter that was besieging the city. He would during the battle fight side beside with Obella Starke of which together they would be monsterous on the battlefield. Obella would during the battle also kill Astoria Malfoy the wife of Draco of which Draco witnessed while fighting nearbye and would attempt to avenge his wife but was defeated by Robb Starke before being pulled off the field by his personal gaurd. History Early History : "Everything changed after the war in France. I was too young to remember it in its entirety but what I do remember of that time is pain. The look on everyone's face as they believed in their hearts that we were all going to die. As the years rolled by it got easier for some to accept what had happened. For others like my uncle their was no peace to be found through the passage of time." : -Obella Martell Obella Martell was born during the days of the War in France, and this meant that her uncle, and father returned to Lucerne as one of the few survivors of the Battle of Lyons , and her uncle the Lord of House Martell was drastically changed by the experiance. With this the case her father Doran became the defacto leader of House Martell, and it was Doran that begin training his children in the ways of conflict, as he forsaw that war was coming. This foreshodawing of a conflict meant that the three sisters grew very close, and despite the age gap between the three they were all distinctly close, and did almost everything together. : '' "I saw all the others around me partaking in the very thing I knew we shouldn't be doing. I got enough looks to know that had I of wanted I could have been like all the other girls. But I chose a different path, and if that hurt me down the line, well that was just something I would have to live with."'' : -Obella Martell Obella spent much of her early life in the Lucernian Academy, and while here she was seperate from the rampant sex that usually goes on in the Academy between the noble children and instead she attempted to learn as much as possible so that she could be as important to her house as she possibly could. While her sisters trained in the dagger as the case was with her sister Dorea, or trained in the use of the sword as her sister Leva did, Obella practised over and over her skill with the Bow. As she moved into her nineteenth year and on the eve of the Lucerne Civil War she was capable of hitting basically any target when she was shooting an arrow form her custom made bow. The Journey Main Article : The Journey Trouble on the Road With the loyalty of House Starke assured and Eddard promicing to do his best for the rest of eastern Lucerne she would return to Lannistane and back to the boats which would take her directly to Forks. Leven and Dorea were onboard the boat when they left their sleeping sister Obella and went to the top deck. When they got to the top deck it was completely pitch black out, and the only light was the single flame burning beside the captian helming the wheel. Leven would approach the captain and find him with a knife in his neck and bleeding out all over the deck. Reaching for her sword she barely got it out before a dagger narrely missed her head and slammed into the pole behind her. Sliding to the deck she was forced to defend herself as a red masked man charged at her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Dorea fighting against another man, and she could hear the sound of commotion as the rest of the boat clearly awoke from the fighting. Losing her fight to the red masked man she would finally kill him after he tripped on one of the bodies strewn about the deck, and she would slice his head from his body before he fell into the river (The attacker would later turn out to be Franzal Nighting after Rachel Nighting revealed one of her brothers had been killed by Leven and this was the only instance that makes sence). The crew then broke through the locked door keeping them below and the other man would jump into the river to escape, while the crew moved on and was able to reach Forks without anymore trouble. : "In my desperation to find anwsers. In my desperation to discover a perpose to my life I found it. It wasn't a sword, or a battlefield as I had thought. Instead it was a boy. A boy who I knew would turn into a truly great man." : -Obella Martell In the Journey she wanted desperatly to take part but she was only allowed by her father to join him in the meetings and it was during these meetings that she first met Robb Starke, and when she first caught a glimspe of him she was awe struck. For some reason the two of them could not keep their eyes of eachother, and as their parents met with prince Andrew with whome Obella knew very well from her time at the Academy they were barely able to focus. Eddard noticed his son's attention was on the young girl and told Robb to wait outside, where only a few moments later Obella left the meeting as well. The two now standing outside the tent side by side waited in silence for many minutes until finally Robb Starke begin talking to her, and after that the two couldn't stop talking. 'Lucernian Civil War' Main Article : Lucerne Civil War The Divine Lands Main Article : The Divine Lands Following the meeting of the Kingdom of Lucerne, and Lorderon it became clear through those talks, and the talks with the Riverlands, Seagard and others that the Kingdom of Bolten was an extremely menecing actor in the field of Westros. Along the westernside of Westros sat the independant land called the Divine Lands. The Divine Lands had an alliance amongst eachother to defend eachother if things ever came to fighting, and this had allowed them to escape the clutches of larger Kingdoms like Bolten, and the Freys. Communication begin with the Divine Lands after Nicoli Machiavelli would communicate with the leadership of the three city states and from insiders he had planted in the area learned the ways he believed he could get them to the Lucerne side of things. Grandlen Firstly he sent promices of large arms trade agreements with the largest of the towns in the form of Grandlen of which created a strong bond between the two. On top of this he would offer hands in marriage to his eldest daughter in Allenia Grandlen of whom was approaching twenty three but the prospects in Grandlen were not what he was looking for. Lord Grandlen was very much interested in having a large meeting of the Divine Lands, and said that if the Lucernians could put it together he would be a staunch supporter of theirs during the meeting. Jeutenburg and Ventin Jeutenburg would be substancially easier to placate as they mainly just wanted protection, and this was dealt with when William Lovie sent a letter to House Banner telling them that the Kingdom of Lucerne would intervene on any conflict which involved Jeutenburg. Nikolas Banner would arrive at Koenisburg after the third letter between he and Lucerne and would be prepared to be very positive towards the Lucernians during the meeting. Alongside Jeutenburg the mercentile city state of Ventin would be contacted as well, and they basically only wanted assurances of assistence in the case that the Frey's attempted to block their trade routes. If the Frey's could not be reasoned with then increased southern trade was their main option thus making them send five members of the Trade Union Guilds to Koenisburg for the meeting. Koenisburg Last to get within the fold was Koenisburg of whom was perhaps the most important of the city states as the long term goal of Koenisburg was to act a major port nearbye The Trident which would alert Lucerne to any problems. Koenisburg was led not by a house as the other states were and instead was a hyper theocracy led by the Voices of the Dragon of whom are led theoretically by the Voice of the Dragon. Communicating with this voice they discovered the voice was Britt Lancave of whom had won prestige in Lucerne during the Nortburg Tournament of 5120. After determing from the council that they would like to be aligned with Lucerne if for no other reason then to make the Frey's less willing to threaten them she would go about making the best deal possible. After negotiations of shipping lanes, and trade was over she knew the deal was signed and simply wanted one more thing. Britt Lancave wanted only one thing in order to pull her to their side and that was for them to send a Martell that she could swear an oath before. This was an easy task and they sent Obella Martell of whom wanted any excuse to travel eastward and see her fiance Robb Starke. The Meeting The meeting would finally take place following the return of William Lovie III. and his family from their time in Lorderon the second time. Nicholi, and Hedrik Clegane would not return to Lucerne with the rest of the group and instead would meet Obella and Robb Starke in Koenisburg for the meeting. All the parties would arrive for the meeting except Teonisburg of whom obeyed the command of Koenisburg and saw no reason to send more representatives. The meeting would become somewhat interesting when several Frey's made dock in Koenisburg and attempted to join the meeting. Finding Robb Starke inside there was nearly a fight inside the hallway and Robb Starke would leave the hall in order to not make more of an issue then there already was. The meeting would continue and Obella Martell took the oaths of Koenisburg while the others signed papers of alliance with Lucerne thus sealing the Divine Lands as a Lucernian alligned area. The night came and as the Frey's prepared to leave Robb Starke once more attempted to make things better but instead of this he ended up insulting them more when Obella came out, and seeing she was his fiance by the way she clung to him the Freys were further insulted and left more angry and with more ammunition. I watched from my window as Robb Starke walked out of the tower and into the street. I wondered what he was doing until I saw the weasely Frey he was walking towards. I could hear that Britt was still talking but despite the loveliness of her conversation I couldn't let Robb get into a duel in the streets. The last thing we needed was a fight with the Frey's at a time like this. "I'm sorry my Lady but I must take your leave for a time my friend is in for some trouble outside." "Trouble amongst the children of Glaurung on the streets of his city is city isn't something I can ignore. I shall accompany you." Lady Lancave followed closely behind me as we exited the room. "Alright my Lady but we must hurry." We made our way down the steps and into the street to find the Frey man with a sword pointed at the direction of Obella Martell of whom was being shielded by Robb who had his hand on his own sword. Three of the Frey's men stood behind him hands on their swords, while more then ten Martell, and Starke men stood around behind Robb. Reaching them I finally could hear their words. "At some point this must end Frey." Robb held his hands out peacefully and you hoped the Frey would accept this, but he spit at Robbs hands before speaking. It was dark but I knew this Frey to be Hosteen Frey one of the endless sons of Walder Frey. Hosteen is a husky man with a square face, and despite his size he wasn't fate just very large. When we were told of the Freys that had arrived they had made a special point to say that he is very much comparable to a bull, slow to anger but implacable when aroused. "This could have been so much different wolf, but you chose that whore over a true lady." He looked at Obella with such discust that her cousin Obara nearly charged forward until I saw Britt move infront of her stopping her dead in her tracks. Alongside his anger it was apparent that Hosteen is either dim and stupid, or arrogant and foolish. "And I am sorry that this has offended your family but you can either accept my apology or you won't." The slight was so small that it seemed almost insane that someone would still be angry over it. These Frey's held a grudge over what I had heard was the fact that a few men laughed at them. "We will not." "I am sorry Ser Hosteen but you are causing undue problems for the City of the Dragon, and I must ask that you leave." She stood strong, and I gained even more respect for Britt then I already had as she stood in the middle of two very angry groups barely looking like she was afraid at all. "The rivers will run red with your blood wolf." He turned and walked back before turning one last time and looking at Robb. "Trust me when I say that. You'll one day be surrounded by death and wonder how it could have all gone so wrong." With that he left and Robb turned towards Obella of whom held onto him tighter then her strength should have allowed her to. Noveria In Noveria Robb Starke was meant to prepare the province for Brann Starke who was going to be in control of the province once he reached the point that they felt he could handle the position. While commanding Noveria Robb Starke would fortify the area, and would become known for leading the province in the Battle of Saalfeld. 'First Bolten-Lucerne War' Main Article : First Bolten-Lucerne War Family Members Doran Martell.jpg|Doran Martell - Father|link=Doran Martell House Martell1.jpg|Ellyrm Martell - Mother|link=House Martell Leven Martell Black.jpg|Leven Martell - Sister|link=Leven Martell Dorea Martell4.jpg|Dorea Martell - Sister|link=Dorea Martell House Martell1.jpg|Franzal Martell - Brother|link=House Martell Robb Starke.jpg|Robb Starke - Husband|link=Robb Starke House Starke2.png|Tollena Starke - Daughter|link=House Starke House Starke2.png|Eddard Starke - Son|link=House Starke Oberyn Martell II..jpg|Oberyn Martell II. - Uncle|link=Oberyn Martell II. Wilheim Martell.jpg|Wilheim Martell - Cousin|link=Wilheim Martell Relationships Robb Starke See Also : Robb Starke Category:House Martell Category:People Category:Human Category:Vandal